Fever and Alcohol
by Madipeterxoxo
Summary: (Written in first person narrative) The reader gets a little competitive when drinking at the bonfire. Rated T because there is cursing that I filter a bit and I'm paranoid hahaha. I don't think I will continue this one past this but if you guys really like it, let me know and I will! :)


Hey! i'm in the middle of writing a series a little like this but I wrote this a while ago and htought hey why not share! Hope you enjoy!

I glance over to Newt who was laughing and awkwardly dancing around with a few of the other Gladers including Thomas. He had a glass of Gally's recipe in one hand and the other flailed around. His half-drunk dancing and quirky smile made me smile. Minho suddenly appeared next to me and nudged my shoulder, "What's got you grinning like that greenie? Can't possibly be Newts ugly mug. Hmm, you must be eyeing Thomas, though… he is not much prettier than Newt." I glanced down at my feet as he spoke knowing that Minho would totally make a huge deal about it if I said it was Newt. Besides, Alby made it very clear no one was to come anywhere close to me because I was the only girl. Minho looked at me then back at the fire, "fine don't tell me, you have your secrets I have mine I guess"

"What do you mean you have yours? What secret?" I teasingly inquired.

"No. no way Greenie. You won't tell me who was so lucky as to make you smile then you ain't getting nothing out of me, shuck face."

"Who you calling Shuck face, shuck face?" I said yelling at him as he got up and walked towards Alby. I didn't expect a response but he did shoot me a playful look as he left. I settled my eyes back on boys who had switched from dancing to trying to see who could drink the most of Gally's recipe in one gulp. I made a disgusted face and turned my gaze to the fire. I don't understand how they could drink so much of that stuff. It burned my throat and made my insides crawl.

Thomas plopped down beside me and cleared his throat, "Hey Greenie," he began with a laugh, "How ya liking the Glade so far? I think three days is enough time to kinda understand how it all works."

"I like it. Some parts better than others," I glance up at Newt who was now sitting down with his back against one of the logs that sat on the ground surrounding the fire, "but I'm still struggling with names, fifty-ish names in three days." A little laugh forces its way out of my mouth.

"I'd say the only people you should really remember is Gally, because he might try and beat your shank ass, Alby, because he could have you killed really easy, Frypan, he provides food so I don't need to go further, and of course this shuck face," Minho said gesturing to Thomas on the last part. Thomas shot him a look then got up and left. Minho resumed his place next to me and said nothing, he only watched the fire. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off of Newt. He just seemed so relaxed and happy it felt contagious. His smile seemed to come from the deepest place in his soul and could bounce around making everyone feel the same exuberance as he felt.

"I'll keep that in mi-" I said but I was cut off.

"Oh! And Newt," he said and my eyes shot to the ground, he leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "Because you can't keep your eyes off of him." He got up smirking and got up and walked across the fire to sit next to Newt. I eyed him to see what he was going to do. Minho gave me a sly smirk and I replied by narrowing my eyes at him. Newt was talking to the guy on the other side of him who I think Alby called Frankie. He was smiling and laughing at whatever Newt had said and I wished deeply that I could be part of whatever they were laughing about. Minho gave me look that wreaked of mischief and suddenly he raised his hand and in a dramatic manner her tapped Newt's shoulder. I watched in terror as Newt spun around and said something to Minho. Minho didn't take his eyes off of me and said something back. The cheering was getting louder and louder but I barely noticed. Newt looked down at the fire and seemed to blush. I looked at him curiously, wondering what Minho had said to make Newt blush like that. I glanced over to Alby as he yelled something very loud but incoherent. I looked back at the fire and tried not to look at Minho and Newt for fear that they were looking at me. Whatever Minho was going to do, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a reaction from me. I decided screw it and got up and grabbed a glass of Gally's recipe and took a sip. I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from spewing it everywhere. I swallowed it with great regret. What the hell did Gally put in this stuff I thought to myself. I really didn't want to drink anymore, thinking about what the hell I was putting in my body, but then I glanced over at Minho who was still talking to Newt but the fire blocked him out from my new position. I took another huge gulp and made direct eye contact with Minho and swallowed it defiantly. His eyes fluttered in surprise.

Frypan yelled next to me, "Greenie knows how to hold her liquor." All the surrounding Gladers started to yell and cheer. Frypan used two fingers and nudged the bottom of my cup towards the sky and the boys went crazy.

Soon my glass was gone and three others soon followed. Already, Frypan was handing me another one. I pushed it away with a giggle, "No, I'm done." I glanced back at Minho who was gaping. I could see Newt now as well who had the same look but his expression was less of shock and more worried. When he realized he was staring, he quickly looked back at the ground. I blushed and turned back to Frypan handing him my glass. Frypan took it while letting out a hearty laugh.

When he fixed his eyes back on me his eyes narrowed with concern and he asked, "oh, Greenie, you feeling alright? You don't look so good." Before I could answer I was suddenly laying on the ground. How the hell did I get on the ground I thought. I started to stand up but Clint and Jeff were suddenly next to my pulling me towards the med jack hut. That was when I lost consciousness.

When I came to, I was laying on the bed inside the med jack's hut with a blanket covering me. I pulled myself slowly to a sitting position and realized that a jacket had been placed on top of my shoulders and arms over the blanket. I didn't recognize it to be mine so it must be Clint or Jeff's. I swung my legs over the side of the bed when suddenly nausea hit me like cold air stepping out of the shower and I peeled over and threw up. There was a small bin next to the bed and miraculously didn't make a mess. I threw up a few more times before Clint came running in. He pulled me back onto the bed and placed a cool rag on my head. "What luck you have, green bean," he said his voice had a twinge of sarcasm but he seemed to be trying to make me feel better, "You got a fever and what I assume is alcohol poisoning at the same time." I was right in my assumption that he was the sarcastic type. I gave me a glass of water and a small light pink pill and said, "take this," then he left the hut. I did as I was told. The pill didn't seem to do anything at first but after thirty minutes or so I felt so tired I couldn't help but just fall asleep.

I woke up to a small knock on the door and Newt poked his head in. "Hey Greenie how you feeling?" he said glancing at me with concern.

"I'm feeling better, what's been going on?" I said awkwardly trying to make conversation and distract from the fact that I looked like a total mess.

"Not much, I missed you." He said while staring directly at me. I didn't know what to say. What the hell did he mean by that? I started to sit up when suddenly he crossed the floor of the hut straight towards me then suddenly pressed his lips to mine. I was so shocked I just sat there.

I woke with a start. Why was I having dreams like this? I thought to myself. I glanced around the room, it was probably almost time for bed. How long had I been in here? Just a day? A few days? My confusion was interrupted by a knock on the door. Oh my gosh please don't be Newt, please. The hut door swung open revealing Minho who was covered in sweat and dirt. "it's about time you woke up slint-head! I was almost worried about you." he came over and sat by my bed. "I do think we need to talk about your drinking problem, though." I rolled my eyes at his playful sarcasm and collapsed back into my bed.

"How long have I been out?" I inquired, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"You passed out last night, so just a day. Long enough to make Newt worry about you," he smirked at me at the last part. I knew that if I wanted to ever be left alone about this I need to act now. I summoned up all the strength I had in me, and shot up from my bed, tackled Minho to the floor, put both my hands on either side of his head and had my whole body weight on his abdomen. He yelled as he hit the floor, I definitely don't think he was expecting it.

His face looked terrified so I seized my opportunity and spoke, "Slim it, shuck face. Don't mention it again or I'll feed you to the grievers." I said all of this with as much intensity as I could muster up but Minho just lay their smirking

"I'd like to see you try, Greenie," He said. Suddenly he threw his body to the side taking me with him and we rolled until he was hovering over me with his hands pinning mine to the hard ground. Clint returned and dropped his pile of small towels when he saw us.

"What the hell-" He said but before he could finish, Minho was up and putting me back onto my bed.

"Just showing the greenie how to fend for herself. Shuck, Clint, you look like you've just walked in on us making out." Minho left the room nonchalantly and closed the door with a small thud.

Clint turned and faced me with wide eyes. "He was teasing me so I showed him who was boss."

"Umm, I don't know if you noticed, but you were pinned, so who was showing who who was boss?" Clint says resuming putting away the small towels. I laugh and realize I was actually feeling a lot better and that wrestling match hadn't drained me as much as I thought it would.

"Hey, Clint?"

"hm?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, can I go?"

"Yeah but I suggest taking a shower, you are covered in dirt and barf," he responded. I glanced down at my clothes to realize I was covered in throw up and the smell hit me. I grabbed a towel from one of the larger cabinets and walked to the showers. I was still pretty weak from the fever and had to steady myself many times on the way there. It was probably an hour past when everyone usually goes to bed so the showers were all empty.

After my shower, I realized I couldn't change back into my clothes because they smelled awful and were horribly dirty. I saw that the laundry line was full of dry clothes so I took a look around what was hanging up. Every time the box comes up, there is a box full of clothes, I am told, and the Gladers usually just wear whatever fits, so no one really owns a certain outfit. Most of them keep their jacket or maybe their t-shirt but everything else just gets cleaned and hung up altogether. I found a pair of shorts that must've been sent up with me because they were definitely girl's shorts. I chose a shirt that was a dark green faded shirt that was about three sizes too big and hang a little past the length of my shorts. I rolled up the sleeves to make it more comfortable. I found a walking stick near the bathrooms and I used it to help me walk as I walked back to the med jack hut. They, of course, were on either side of the glade but my shoes were still there. I was a bit absentminded when I left to shower I guess. I got about half way to the med jacks when I started feeling light headed again so I slowed my pace and leaned more on my stick. The stick suddenly snapped and I collapsed in a heap on the ground. Everyone was probably sleeping including Clint, so I knew I would have to do it by myself. I placed my elbows underneath me then tried to transfer my weight to my palms but I started shaking violently and my muscles gave out. I lay there wondering if I would have to lay here until morning. I rolled onto my back and gazed up at the sky, It was a rich blue color and though there was no light around there were no stars or a moon. Somehow I knew that that was not right. I didn't need my memories to know that. My body started quivering as it struck me how cold it actually was out here at night. I had probably only been lying here for a few seconds when I heard footsteps but something sounded off. One step was heavier than the other and I think there was another person. They didn't seem to notice me.

"I didn't say anything," Minho's voice said in a whisper as the two figures stopped and faced each other. The grass was tall where I was so I assumed they couldn't see me.

"Then why was she staring at me the whole night?" Newt's voice said sounding irritated. I started to blush at the thought. He had noticed. "I saw you talk to her then she was staring at me. If you didn't tell her that I like her then what the bloody hell did you tell her?" I froze at the sound of Newt saying this. Wait, does that mean my thoughts were interrupted by Newt turning away from Minho. I quickly shut my eyes and before he could take a step I accidently let a groan leave my mouth. The pain and fatigue of the fever were returning and I'm sure this cold weather was not helping. "Minho," Newt said then paused. "did you hear that?"

"Of course I heard that. Where did it come from?" Minho retorted sassily.

Newt looked around until he saw the grass that had been pressed down a few feet away and approached it carefully, his machete drawn. I kept my eyes closed. "S***," he said putting his machete away quickly and throwing himself down next to my head. He put his warm hands on my face and reported, "she must've collapsed trying to get help or something. S***, she's burning up. Go get Clint and Jeff, now! Minho, run!" He yelled at Minho and he took off across the glade towards the homestead. Newt slowly slid one arm under my knees and one under my back and carried me towards to med jack's hut. He held me very closely and very tightly. "Hold on, greenie, you're going to be okay. Bloody hell, if you'd kept my jacket on, you wouldn't be shaking this badly." I realized that the jacket that was lying on top of me earlier was his. My ear pressed against his chest and I could hear his rapid heartbeat. With every step, I could feel him limping and I wished I could walk so he wouldn't have to carry me on his injured leg. We reached the hut and he laid me carefully on the bed. He retrieved the jacket from the floor, brushed it off then replaced it on my shoulders.

"Newt," I said so weakly it was almost not audible.

"Yes?" Newt responded gently, putting his hand on the edge of my bed and looking at me with concern.

"Th- thank you," I said trying not to let my words slur together. My Strength was depleting fast, I have no clue how I was feeling better before.

"You're welcome, close your eyes," He said softly. He didn't have to tell me twice.

When In woke up it was pretty early in the morning and I was shocked at the feeling of relief. My fever seemed to have broken but after last night, I thought it best to take it slow. I began to sit up when I felt a weight on my right leg and hand. I look over to see that Newt had fallen asleep in a chair next to my bed with his head resting on my leg and his hand laid gently on mine. I decided to not stir so he could sleep in, which was a good plan because I still needed rest. I couldn't fall back asleep so I just lay still staring at the logs that make up the roof. After about a half an hour of just lying there, Newt began to move a little. He sat up leaving my hand feeling empty and cold. He glanced around as if he didn't realize he had fallen asleep here. He ran his hands through his hair and I could see his silhouette getting a glass of water from the counter. He brought it over and placed it on the table next to my bed. "Oh!" he said with a bit of a start, "You're awake, uh. How long exactly have you been- how are you feeling?" He fidgeted uncomfortably with the band he had around his wrist.

"Better," I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. "How did you sleep?"

His eyes widened but then he seemed to notice I was not referencing the fact that I knew that he had slept here last night. "Fine, what about you?"

"Great! I feel like my strength is coming back and I'm starving," I said while lacing up my combat boots. I stood up but then had to grab the wall for support. Newt offered his arm and I gratefully took it. We walked to breakfast slowly. On the way, I asked, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that limp? Was it a recent thing or did it happen before the maze?" He faltered a step but regained composure and continued walking.


End file.
